jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Labra/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Chara34 labra.jpg|Official artwork. berry.jpg|Labra on a strawberry. labra jewel charm concept.jpg|Labra's Jewel Charm concept. IMG 2831.JPG|Labra with the other main Jewelpets. 16177527_417230971961993_5152877816913211937_o.jpg|Labra in magazine scans. LINE stickers 64.png|Labra looks shy. 52.png|Wailing Labra. 65.png|Curious Labra. 15771.png|What has Labra done? 15782.png|A funny look of Labra. 15785.png|Labra protects Rosa! 15781.png|Labra's paw! ''Jewelpet'' Jewelpet.full.453918.jpg|Labra on the 14th DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu04.jpg|Labra's info. Labra.png|The render of Labra. chara_03.gif|Twinkle artwork. Jewelpet Sunshine chara02.gif|Sunshine artwork. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! chara_img_lovla.png|Kira Deco artwork. Jewelpet Happiness 43.png|Labra's information. Jewelpet Magical Change Chara02.png|Labra's character info. Misc. BpMXeL0CAAAtqM9.jpg|Labra's anime artwork (Tail mistake). Anime Screenshots ''Jewelpet'' rabura.gif|Labra's birth. Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Labra & Ruby. 01300538144558139395436424975_s.jpg|Labra resting on a rose. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 22o.jpg|Labra in the ending. With Labra.jpeg|Labra in Akari's second eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Labra.jpg|Labra on eyecatch from returning. In the begining.jpg|Labra in the opening sequence. 20190129-190728.jpg 195231.jpg|Labra is about to crying. Labra crying.jpg|Labra crying. 20190129-190330.jpg 20181203-141427.jpg 20181203-141753.jpg 20181203-141912.jpg 20181203-142023.jpg 20181203-142415.jpg 20181203-142524.jpg 20181203-142604.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-05-29_at_10.41.28_AM.png|Aww, isn't she adorable? Yuuma & Labra 2.jpg|Labra & Yuuma. labby.jpg Peridot and Labra Scared.jpg|Labra and Peridot as shown scared of the dragon. Labra29.jpg|Labra sitting. image004o.jpg|Labra. 9999o.jpg|Happy Labra. 77777.jpg|Labra is parachuting. Labra eating ice cream.jpeg|Labra loves to eat strawberry ice cream. Labra hugging Yuuma.jpg|Labra loves Yuuma, too! They love drawings.jpg|Both Labra & Ruby love to draw! Ruby & Labra are worried.jpg|Labra & Ruby. Akari's happy 8.jpg|Ruby, Labra & Akari in the washroom. 5p.jpg|"I'm angry!" 20181203-134941.jpg 20190409-153051.JPG|Labra and Rald felt down; Persidot curious. 20181124-224950.jpg|Labra having lunch with Luna and Milky. Jewelpet Sunshine QZNRD.jpg|Labra has turned her friends into babies! hqdefaultl.jpg|Labra being stepped on by Kanon. Labu Bedtime.jpg|Bedtime Labra. With Ruby and Labra.jpg|Labra, Ruby, and Peridot smiling! 13.jpg|Parody scene: "Omae wa mo shindeiru..." (You are already dead...) Labra and Angela.jpg|Labra & Angela in Jewelpet Sunshine. Labu Charm.jpg|Labra's magical Jewel Charm. Bqj7Lc_CAAA1gSb.jpg|Labra fainted... ScreenHunter_02Jul271458.gif|Labra's magic. JPS32-1.jpg|Labra with lots of ribbons on her head. LABY.png|Labra with a buttload of ribbons on her head. 13o.jpg|Labra with her Jewel Pod. LabraDerp.jpg|Labra realizing her mistake in casting her magic on Mikage. creeeepy.png|Labra's eye Labu & Paca.jpg|Labra and Angela. Labra uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).jpg|Labra's Jewel Flash. 19p.jpg|All the Jewelpets in love! Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 20120407_740040.jpg|Labra in her Jewel Charm. Angela end Labra.jpg|Angela and Labra in Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! ScreenHunter_09Dec072141.gif|A group of dancing Labras! 1280x720-BSu.jpg|Teary-eyed Labra. 30p.png|Labra's magic doesn't work... 59.jpg|"Labula~" pp2.png|Labra is terrified!! ismGxYFRMkM0Z.JPG|Labra's powerful magic! b6367f065da972c8dfc01a441607734e_thumb.jpg|Labra is so charming!!! 1354928398546s.jpg|Labra drinking baby-milk. tumblr_mnxflhtpz21rzb289o1_500.png|"I'M THE GOD!" Angela is missing.jpg|"Angela's Missing ~ Labu." Tumblr mbbz6csSx51rffwqdo1 500.png|With Angela tumblr_m5umdyEQUT1qf09ebo1_500.gif|Taking a Break With Angela Poor Labra.jpg 20190412-131333.jpg 20190412-125853.jpg 20190413-223739.jpg|Labra and Angela with Nephrite. 20190414-150345.jpg 20190414-145455.jpg 20190414-145250.jpg Jewelpet Happiness Tumblr ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo2 1280.jpg|Watch out, she may be adorable, but she can be serious as well. tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo3_1280.jpg|Labra as shown left in the forest alone. tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo4_1280.jpg|Labra is too scared to be alone. tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo5_1280.jpg|Labra is feeling more and more afraid to be alone! tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo6_1280.jpg|Labra is shocked! tumblr_ml6eg697XT1rii6dxo7_1280.jpg|Labra is scared. tumblr_ml6eo1K6YT1rii6dxo3_1280.jpg|Rosa and Labra are shown crying. Labu & Rosa.jpg|Labra & Rosa. 61.jpg|Labra on Ruruka's chest. 8d968202-s.jpg|Unpleasnt Labra. labra_jphappiness_9.png|Excited Labra. jewelpet shot 72.png|Labra and a realistic polar bear labura.png|Sleepy Labra~ 650b1d50.jpg|Labra and friends in a Cinderella play. Lady Jewelpet Winter_zpso9ylrq1s.jpg|Labra on top of Momona's head. DscGoII.jpg|Sobbing baby Labra. y0pFTXW.jpg|Baby Labra is drinking milk. 7878.jpg|Baby Labra. Winter_zpsjnauqgq7.jpg|Smiling Labra. 1026.jpg|Labra in the ending. Labra.jpg|Labra with Lillian's butterfly. 1071166_600.jpg|Labra & Angela helping the patients. a8dce381-s.jpg|Labra rolling on the ground. ruru1408141633108s.jpg|Labra in a book. 10733977_309934329198901_406649681186543179_o.jpg|Labra with a lovable smile. Old Paca-Labu-Desu.PNG|Angela, Labra and Rosa transformed into elders. Labra 7.jpg|That's not right, Mizuki! d237b1f0.jpg|Labra transformed into a monstrous polar bear. 2d6d12eb.jpg|Miura fighting off Monster!Labra. b3ddf0d9.jpg|Labra is back to normal. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form 241c28d8.jpg|Labra on a fluffy Angela chair! 11379707_946204545429865_602508838_n.jpg|Labra loves eating pizza! 1429922027137.jpg|Lazy Labra is next to Ruby. 69.jpg|Labra and her watch. tumblr_nor539p8Jq1rvs136o1_500.jpg|Labra with the packet of ingredenets. CIGJweAUYAACbj6.jpg|Labra's watch glows! Larima, Luna, Ruby & Labra.jpg|Labra, Luna, Ruby & Larimar. Larima having a bad day....jpg|Labra accidently hurts Larimar's tail while riding on a bicycle. CH53OFhUsAA4Q-A.jpg|Weeping Labra holds a ribbon when she is sitting on a swing. CH7UE8KUEAEolKw.jpg|Labra with a banana. c472fb4f6ab5ab82eea38147c7c609b1.jpg|Labra with sparkling eyes. CJCAU70UMAAKlgl.jpg|Secret agent Labra! Airi's happy 14.jpg|Labra, Ruby, Luna & Airi. Airi playing at the sea.jpg|Labra playing at the sea. Airi, Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Labra, Airi & Ruby. Airi and the jewelpets 7.jpg|Labra, Larimar, Luna, Luea, Ruby & Sapphie. Airi cooking 1.jpg|Labra having a dinner. Airi, Ruby & Labra 2.jpg|Labra, Airi & Ruby. Airi got a fish.jpg|Labra seems happy. Airi eating a fish.jpg|Labra seems Happy. 2 Airi's not amused 2.jpg|Labra, Ruby, Luna, Larimar & Airi. Airi and the jewelpets 3.jpg|Labra and the others. 67.jpg|Labra shaking her butt under a spotlight. hqdefaultp.jpg|Unhappy Labra. tumblr_ns57dklljF1rsghfro1_500.gif|Labra helping Larimar to do sit-up.(Animated) CMQm1-SVAAA_Ang.jpg|Teeny-weeny Labra!! CLy-jBsUkAAZvjV.jpg|Labra drawing on a notepad. 未命名3.png|Confident Labra. Labra & Luna.jpg|Labra and Luna using their Jewelpods. Labra points at the baloons.jpg|Labra points at the balloons. 77774.png|Labra holding her Jewel Pod. 3.png|Labra as a pudding?! tumblr_nti3t70YR31uezsp7o1_1280.png|Labra & her rotten banana. 59fec87f.jpg|Labra with her pet banana. Human Form Human Labra.jpg|Labra as a human in the opening sequence. Airi and the human form jewelpets 1.jpg|Labra and the others dancing around during the opening sequence. Airi and the human form jewelpets.jpg|Labra in the opening sequence. Human Labra's happy 2.jpg|Labra during the transformation. Human Labra's happy 3.jpg|Labra during the transformation. 2 Human Labra's happy 1.jpg|Labra during the transformation. 3 .fimage.jpg|Labra after transformation. Human Labra in the market.jpg|Labra at the market. Human Labra's happy 4.jpg|Labra looking at the banana. Human Labra's happy.jpg|Labra looking at the sky. Human Labra doing some juggle.jpg|Labra does some juggle. Human Larimar & Labra acting like bananas.jpg|Labra and Larimar dancing like bananas. Human Ruby and Labra Team Up.jpg|Labra & Ruby. imageh.jpg|Devilish Labra! JPMC_35_6.jpg|Labra having takoyaki. JPMC_35_j.jpg|Labra riding on Angela. JPMC_12_1.jpg|Happy Labra. JPMC_12_1b.jpg|Labra feels strange. JPMC 35 9.jpg|Labra, Ruby, Larimar & Airi. 1448671856196s.jpg|Labra ready to shoot. labulabra.png|Labra is happy receiving a bottle of juice. Apron Of Magic Cards Human Labra Card.jpg|Labra Card. Misc. Images tumblr_nrggfwKCwq1s9qhs4o2_400.jpg|Labra's duel portal card. Ruby and Labra in RRF.PNG|Ruby and Labra in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover episode. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery